Merry Christmas! Bleach Style!
by XxItalyangelxx
Summary: Ichigo and his friends are shopping for the last time. Ichigo already has something for Grimmjow but will Grimmjow get something for Ichi.  There are also some other couples in this story.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Part 1 Ichigo and Rukia

It was 3 days before Christmas. Ichigo and his friends were going on their last Christmas shopping trip before going home and wrapping them. Ichigo had an idea what he wanted to give Grimmjow. He noticed while he and Grimmjow were walking around Karakura. It was a silver necklace with a panther symbol. The panther had blue diamond eyes and was looking like it was on the hunt for prey. Ichigo thought it was silly how Grimmjow was reacting toward the necklace. Either way, he wanted to get something for his best friends since 3rd grade. So, when he and his friends make it to the Christmas store; Renji and Rukia were both thinking what to get each other, Uryu was starting to think what to get his father but thought otherwise, Orihime wanted to get Ulquiorra a new sweater to keep him warm, and Grimmjow was trying to figure out what he could get for Ichigo. Everyone split up with another person with them.

Ichigo was with Rukia, Renji was with Grimmjow, and Uryu was with Orihime. After everyone split up in the store, Ichigo and Rukia made it to the jewelry counter. Rukia looking up at him wondering, "What are you getting from here and who is it for?" Ichigo just looks at her as if she already knew the answer. "It's for Grimmjow, stupid" he answers rolling his eyes. She looks at him a little angry but refrains from hitting him. "I figured that, I was just wondering what you are giving him." "Well I thought he could get that panther necklace." Pointing at it proudly, "He has been looking at it for a long while so why not." Rukia looks at the necklace and gasps. "That does look good but it seems really expensive." "I think it doesn't cost that much, right?" He takes a look at the price and drops his jaw. It cost $600 and the last time he checked, he didn't have enough. He was 100 dollars short due to buying presents for his family and a few friends. Rukia saw this look and patted him on the back. "Look, maybe you can try and negotiate with the cashier about the price." He looks up at her and smiles. "Thanks Rukia." He calls the cashier and both were surprised to see their friend Hisagi behind the counter.

"HISAGI!" "Hey Ichigo, Rukia how is your Christmas shopping." Ichigo and Rukia only stare at their friend because they both were thinking how something like this could happen. Ichigo decides to speak first. "Hey Hisagi, my shopping is going fine. I just didn't know you work here, you caught me off guard." "Oh really, sorry about that. Is there anything I can do for you two?" Rukia finally regained composure. "We were wondering if you could lower the price of the panther necklace." Hisagi looked at the necklace and frowned a little. "Sorry guys that as low as it can go; that necklace is really rare and is very expensive. If it's the other jewelry; then that's fine." Ichigo looked disappointed. He really wanted to get Grimmjow that necklace. Rukia saw that look and turned to Hisagi. "Look Hisagi, there has to be something we can give or do something for that necklace." Hisagi looked at her and thought real hard. He had been friends with them for a while so he looked at both of them and said he would right back. Ichigo and Rukia look at each other with a questionable look. They were both thinking what that was all about.

After 10 min, Hisagi came back with a smile on his face. "I have good news." Rukia and Ichigo hearing this both look at each then at Hisagi and and smiled. "What?" Just full of wonder in their voice. "Well…I talked to my boss and he said he can lower it." With a smile on his face; Ichigo and Rukia nearly screamed for joy. They never believed in a miracle to be there. When they were about to ask about the new price, Hisagi beat them to it and said it was now $400. Ichigo happily told him he would pay for it and took out the money. Hisagi took the the money and gave him the panther necklace. With that, they all said their goodbyes. But before Ichigo and Rukia left the jewelry place, Rukia screams, "Crap! I forgot to get something for Renji!"


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

Part 2 Renji and Grimmjow

Renji and Grimmjow have been shopping for the past hour. They were looking around and they ended up in the women's department along the way.

"Dude, maybe I should get Rukia a push-up bra to make her boobs bigger?" Renji asked.

"Sure, if you want to not have a dick anymore." Grimmjow said laughing slightly.

"Well, I don't have any other ideas to get Rukia something for Christmas. Maybe I should just go…romantic and sappy."

Renji shivered after that. Both of them knew that he was stuck watching Twilight with Rukia one night and it was never the same afterwards. Renji vowed never to be like Edward Cullen end of story. Although, he was out of ideas on what to get Rukia. Grimmjow was trying to help by suggesting things but Renji turned them down. He thought they were not for Rukia. So, while in the women's department, Renji decided to play with the bras a bit and be a goof with it.

"Hey Grimmjow, does this fit me?"

Grimmjow had half a mind to slap the stupidity out of him but then he thought he would slap the whole brain out and then he would be more stupid. So, he thought of another way that didn't involve hitting him at all.

"No, it doesn't now put it back you dofus!"

"Oh come on, you have to be curious about how you wear these things? I mean you are naturally curious aren't you?" Renji implied.

Grimmjow thought for a slight moment and then mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"No I'm not, you are such an idiot." He said while smacking him on the head.

They were about to argue when Grimmjow noticed an orange head. Renji noticed and looked where Grimmjow was looking and he found out why he stopped. Grimmjow went ahead of him to confront the orange head. He came from behind and jumped on him. Ichigo was going to beat the shit out of the person that jumped him when he realized it was Grimmjow. After taking a minute to calm down, he punched him in stomach twice for scaring him.

"What is your fucking problem! You scared me shitless, I would of murdered you if I didn't know it was you." Ichigo screamed.

"I get it, I scared you but did you really have to punch me in the stomach for that. You know I love to kid around, especially with you Ichi."

Ichigo slapped himself because he thought he was with an idiot but then he remembered Grimmjow was his idiot.

"_Wait, did I just think that? I mean I don't see Grimm like that, do I?"_

He just put that thought to the side and thinks about later and worried about helping his friend Rukia find a gift for Renji.

"So, what exactly are doing here and where's Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"You know, now that I think about it I think i lost him. But where is Rukia?"

"You know, I don't know. One minute she is with panicking about what present to get Renji; the next, she's gone."

"Wow, great way to keep track of your friends Ichi." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"Oh yea? Then where's yours?"

"Uhhh…."

Then out of no where Renji pops up.

"He's right here." Grimmjow said matter-of-factly.

Renji just looks at the both of them confused wondering what they were talking about. He was busy talking to Rukia and making out with a little to even notice he forgot his friend for a little bit.

"Dude, you still help me find something for Rukia."

"Alright, I'm coming. See you later Ichi." He said with a smirk and left with Renji to the women's department.

They made it back in there and Renji saw a sweater with Chappy on it. He stared at it as if heaven was singing above and saying you found the perfect present. He literally ran to it, grabbed it, and held it up in the air saying "Halleluiah!". Grimmjow thought he lost his mind and needed to go to the crazy facility. After 5 min. of the pose, Renji explained that he found the perfect present for Rukia. Grimmjow just laughed really hard at the fact of Renji, seeing a sweater with Chappy on it, would go crazy over it.

"For a minute I thought you lost your mind and you needed to go to a crazy facility." He said still laughing.

"Yea well laugh all you want I finally found something for Rukia." Renji said proudly.

"Yea I am happy for you because of all the effort you took for finding the present." He joked.

"You know what, Fuck you man."

"Sorry im not your type and Rukia would be mad."

Grimmjow was truly happy for his friend finding the present but now he wanted to find a present for Ichi. He thought about what to give him and he had no clue. Renji felt that his friend was worrying about something but didn't know what to do.

"Hey, you okay man?" Renji asked.

"Yea, I just don't know what I want to get for Ichi."

"Well, you helped me out finding my present, so I'll help you find a present for Ichigo."

"Thanks man." Grimmjow said happily

"No prob."


	3. Chapter 3 Part 3

**Merry Christmas Everyone sorry it's super late got caught up with school but now that I am free for a while I can continue with the story so Enjoy and Merry Christmas its your present!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I wish I could! **

Part 3 Orihime and Uryu

Orihime and Uryu were walking through the store and make it to the men's department. Orihime wanted to get Ulquiorra a sweater that suits him just right. Uryu ,on the other hand, was more or less there to accompany his friends and to get away from his dad. They haven't really got along for a while so they wanted a little space but agreed to see each other for Christmas. So both of them are looking around when Orihime spotted something in the corner.

"Oh my gosh! Uryu-san, you think he will like this?" Orihime said happily

He looked at it and was slightly speechless. The sweater had a puppy sown on it with a lot of bright colors that screamed "Im a happy child!" He imagined Ulquiorra wearing it and the image cracked before it could stay for 5 sec.

"Um…Maybe not that sweater, It's uh it just uh…"

"What wrong with the sweater Uryu-san?" She asked a little disappointed.

"Well…I just don't think it suits him well."

She drops her head for a while but then brings it back up with a smile.

"Alright, if you think it doesn't suit him then I guess you're right. Come on lets go look some more!"

"Okay" he sigh a little relief that she didn't cry or fought a little about it because he couldn't think of anything else to say after that much less think of anything.

_Ulquiorra you owe me one_

They look a little more and she found another sweater. This one was green with a Santa Claus on it that said "Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas" on it. When she put it up for opinion, he shook his head and she put it down to try something else. This kept going for about 15 minutes when something just hit Orihime.

"Hey Uryu-san What are you gonna do for Christmas?"

He looks at her for a while then just sighed.

"Im going to my dad's for Christmas."

"Oh well why not give him something for Christmas."

"No thank you no offense Orihime but me and my dad don't have the best relationship so Id rather not."

"But Uryu-san, it's Christmas! Everyone deserves a gift on Christmas it's the season of giving."

Uryu sighs a little and thinks about it for a while but sighs again

"I just don't think I should but if you insist so much then maybe I could a keychain or something to give him."

Orihime squeals a little and jumps up and down a little while.

"Oh Uryu-san, I promise you, you won't regret it now help me find a great sweater for Ulquiorra-san"

"Okay but I also wanted to ask why you are getting him a sweater so badly?"

She pauses for a while to think.

"I wanted to get Ulquiorra-san a sweater because I wanted to give something he can wear every day. That and he said he would not like me to cook him something like I did last year." She says happily

For a moment, Uryu felt slightly bad for Ulquiorra because he was able to live through her cooking. Everyone who is friends with Orihime knows she can't cook the best foods or rather things that she thinks are good to eat. The only person who can withstand her food is Matsumoto and that's because she has the same taste buds as her. While Uryu was in thought of how Ulquiorra survived her cooking he failed to notice Orihime left to at more sweaters. It took 10 min. for him to realize she was gone and started looking for her.

"Orihime, Orihime Where are you?" he all but shouted

"Uryu?"

He turned and saw Renji with Grimmjow in toll.

"Dude what's up with you? You look panicked." Grimmjow asked.

"Well, for your information, I can't find Orihime. Have you two seen her?"

Renji and Grimmow looked at each other and laughed hysterically. Uryu was being pissed because the two guys were acting like a couple of buffoons. It took a minute for them to compose themselves.

"She was heading to the register with a sweater but before she went there she asked us what we thought of the sweater she found." Renji started.

"We looked at it and tried not to crack up laughing because we thought that would be the most outrageous sweater that Ulqui would ever wear." Grimmjow finished giggling a little.

Uryu was staring at them like they grew two heads. He knew that if that sweater went to Ulquiorra that he would castrate him for not letting Orihime gets him any bad showy sweaters. So he had to ask even though he had a feeling that it was his doom.

"So what did it looked like?" Uryu asked a little horrified

Renji and Grimmjow both looked at each then agreed to say it at the same time.

"It was a sweater that had bells on it…"

"Well that's not so bad so why is it funny" Uryu was being a little hopeful. Maybe it wont be so bad

"Oh no it wasn't the bells that had us laughing, it was the thing that was with the bells" Renji said

Then Uryu paled a little again "So what was next to the bells"

"it was a Santa Claus riding on a reindeer with bells all around. What was so funny about it was the fact of how Santa was riding the reindeer. It looked a little dirty that it had us cracking up." Grimmjow said with somewhat a straight face.

That was it? That was the sweater that he thought would end his life for the good of it. He had no idea how much he wanted to kill Grimmjow and Renji for freaking him out like that. He just sighed said his goodbye to the two and made his way to the register. On the way to the register he found a archer's bow on a shelf with a few arrows. He looked at it and remembered that his dad usted to be an archer in high school and remembered how his dad told him it broke a while back. It was the one sport that they can both agree to disagree and have a father-son bonding. So with a little thought process, he grabbed to the bow and arrow and went to purchase it before he could talk himself out it. After purchasing it Orihime was waiting with the others that each had a gift bag in their hand. Once there and everyone was walking to get themselves something to eat Orihime had to ask what was bothering her.

"Hey Ishida-san what is in the bag? Did you finally decide on getting your father a gift?"

He sighed first then looked to the sky before answering her.

"Let's just say that this may be an interesting Christmas that I guess I couldn't help myself"


End file.
